


I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by ElectricPurple89



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Costume Party, Daddy Kink, Dirty Dancing, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Everyone can hear them, M/M, Margo started this, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: The gang hosts a costume party. Margo dresses Eliot up like her hallucination and doesn't realize the consequences. Eliot and Quentin ruin said costume party?





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> So I still have a lot of feelings after seeing those Hale gifs and I was chatting with other Magicians fans and we kind of came up with this and I kinda couldn't get this idea out of my head. 
> 
> Basically what would happen if Eliot showed up at a party dressed like LizardEliot.

It was Margo's idea to have the party. It was also her idea to make it a costume party since it was so close to Halloween.

Everyone thought it was a good idea. Have a night to just let loose. They'd had Eliot back for four months after figuring out how to stop the Monster and separate them. Things seemed to be relatively calm at least for now.

Margo had seen the coat a week ago while she was out shopping with Fen. She needed to do a double take to make sure it was real. She smiled to herself as she bought it knowing what it would do to Quentin if Eliot wore it. Everyone assumed Eliot was the more dominant of the two, but she knew otherwise. Eliot had regaled her with tales of the ways in which Q had surprised him.

 

 

“Bambi what do want? Ow that hurts” Eliot yelped as Margo dragged him into her room a couple of hours before the party.

“Listen I have the perfect costume for you. Let's just say a little birthright lizard gave me inspiration.”

He had no idea what she was talking about but the coat she was holding up was amazing.

“You'll be just like Jim Morrison..” she'd managed to steal a vest from his closet and gave him some rings and necklaces.

He couldn't argue with her. Glimpsing himself in the mirror before heading out to the party he had to give Margo credit again because damn he looked good.

 

 

Quentin was in a corner of the kitchen drinking some of Josh's punch. He still hated parties, but everyone was excited. He'd dressed up as Harry Potter. Julia was Hermione. They'd done this costume since they were kids.

He looked up as he heard everybody gasp.

There was Eliot walking into the room like a fucking rockstar. Quentin was transfixed. His feet felt like two bricks.

Eliot was pleased with himself when he saw Q's reaction. How Q's eyes were glued to him and his mouth was agape.

 

 

Eliot sauntered over to where Quentin was standing.

“Come Dance with me Q” he whispered in Q's ear.

“Um I mean I'm not that good and um listen maybe you shouldn't be over doing it. Maybe we just sit for a bit? Um I mean Josh made some great food.”

Just then they heard the opening notes of Eliot's favorite song “Like A Prayer” by Madonna.

“Come on I want to dance with you!” Eliot pleaded trying to drag him to the dance floor, but stopped realizing Q wasn't going to dance unless he provided some incentive.

With that knowledge he danced his way slowly to the center of the room while never breaking eye contact with Q. He motioned to Quentin with his fingers to come and get him.

Quentin stayed where he was watching Eliot move and sway until he noticed one of the hedge witches that Kady had invited start making his way towards his man.

No one was gonna put moves on Eliot unless it was him. He put his cup down on the kitchen counter and marched over to Eliot pushing the hedge witch aside as he did.

“You're mine” Quentin whispered seductively into Eliot's ear as they started dancing to the music.

Quentin kissed him hungrily. Eliot put his arms around Q and pulled him closer grinding into him while running his hands underneath Q's shirt.

They continued grinding and making out until the end of the song when Quentin started sucking on Eliot's neck. Q continued leaving hickeys as he made his way down Eliot's chest. Eliot ran his hands through Q's hair as he moaned with each kiss that Q gave him. Eliot proudly wore that famous smirk of his knowing what he was doing to Q. He loved when Quentin showed everyone who he belonged to.

While Margo had wanted to see Quentin's reaction she definitely did not see this coming. Enough was enough she thought to herself. She could see everyone else was either getting uncomfortable or into it.

“Okay boys time to get a room!” She yelled at them shoving them towards their bedroom.

They were suddenly brought out of their daze and looked at her with flushed faces and dilated pupils. Eliot's coat and vest were on the floor while Q was looking more and more disheveled.

Eliot pulled Quentin into another kiss intent on ignoring Margo, but she was not having any of it so she pushed them to the hallway hoping they'd make it on their own the rest of the way.

 

 

They were halfway down the hallway to their room when Q got the upper hand and pushed El against the wall. They'd been fighting for dominance ever since Margo made them leave. He didn't care that they weren't alone yet he just needed Eliot's dick in his mouth. He needed to taste him. Quentin kissed his way down Eliot's chest as he worked his way there.

Q unzipped Eliot's pants and pulled them down as he got his hands around Eliot's dick.

He took it in his mouth and swallowed him.

Eliot ran his hands in Q's hair again and tugged on what little there was left as Quentin continued sucking him off.

Margo cleared her throat to get their attention, but was unsuccessful as Eliot's moans grew louder and louder.

Julia turned the music louder to drown them out.

Quentin and Eliot ignored them as Q continued his ministrations around Eliot's cock. Worshipping it.

Eliot came screaming Quentin's name and dragged Q up to kiss him tasting himself on Q's tongue. He loved tasting himself on Q.

 

 

They started making out again as they finished stumbling their way to their room. Once there Eliot let go of Q long enough to open the door and then proceeded to push Quentin back until he fell onto their bed.

Eliot straddled him, “You were so good baby boy. Let Daddy take care of you.” Eliot whispered in Q's ear as he took the rest of Q's clothes off.

Quentin was blissed out as Eliot peppered kisses down his chest.

“Daddy's gonna make you feel so good baby boy” Eliot told him as reached over and grabbed the lube.

Eliot swallowed Quentin’s moan in a kiss as he began prepping him.

“You ready Baby boy?”

Quentin nodded

“I need to hear you baby. Tell me what you want?”

“I’m ready Daddy. I need you”

Eliot pushed in little by little teasing Q until at last he was all the way in.

Quentin writhed under Eliot’s touch.

El’s thrusts picked up speed knowing Q was close. He loved bringing Quentin to this state of euphoria. Loved seeing him right on the edge.

“Come for me baby boy” Eliot whispered knowing what it would do.

“DADDY” Q screamed as he came..

Eliot needed a few more thrusts before he finished and then he pulled out and rolled off Q both of them breathing heavily.

“You looked so hot in that outfit El”

Eliot leaned over and kissed him. “Thank Margo for that. She insisted I wear it.”

“I will.” 

 

 

“So who wants cake?” Josh asked the guests that were left as the moans coming from Quentin and Eliot’s bedroom finally dissipated.


End file.
